Eyes Of The Angel
by ShatteredHeaven
Summary: After Sasuke 'dies' on the bridge, Naruto awakens a bloodline never before seen...
1. Angel's awakening

**Hey guys I come to you with a new fic. I was inspired to do this after I read a few 'Naruto with an unknown doujutsu fics. Please enjoy!**

Naruto looked up from his place on the ground in disbelief at the sight before him. Sasuke, his teammate and rival… for whom he shared a mutual dislike was riddled with senbon needles, they covered his arms, legs, and torso and five were lodged in his neck. The Uchiha coughed up blood as the life giving fluid flowed from all his wounds. Sasuke felt his body getting colder… weaker… and both boys were absolutely certain he had no chance of survival.

"What's… with that look… you loser?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head and looked down at the blond.

"Why?" 'You saved me.' Naruto said/thought as he ran through all the events of the day in his mind. How he had woken up that day in wave to find his team missing, how he saved Inari and his mother from those two thugs. Then when he arrived at the bridge he, even he had to admit this was stupid in retrospect, announced his presence and then entered the dome of ice mirrors Sasuke was fighting the imposter hunter-nin in. Maybe, if he had concealed himself or done something different, Sasuke wouldn't be…

Sasuke thought of all his interactions with Naruto before then. He was an annoying fool, deserving the title of dead last and it was irritating that the blond seemed to think of himself as his rival. But as annoying as he was, he had saved him, likely at the cost of his own life. He didn't know why, it was just instinct. 'Maybe…' he thought to himself, briefly remembering his family. 'It's because I didn't want to lose someone again…' Much as he hated to admit it, Naruto and Sakura were the closest things to friends he had.

"You…I hated you…" Sasuke said.

"Then… why… why did you save me?" Naruto asked. "I never asked for your help!" the blond yelled, refusing to accept that someone else gave their life for him.

"I don't know." Sasuke admitted. "My body just moved on it's own… there was no time to think."

A moment later, the black haired boy was unable to stand anymore and fell backwards. Naruto caught him and Sasuke began to say what he believed would be his last words.

"He's still out there… my brother… I promised myself I wouldn't die until I killed him." Sasuke told the blond, shocking him. "Don't let yourself die too…" the boy's eyes closed and he became still. Naruto's eyes widened and tears began to flow from his eyes.

"He landed a blow on me without flinching… and died protecting you…" Haku said as he got himself off the ground. "To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in… he is a shinobi that deserves respect." he said on one knee. "Is this the first time you saw a friend die?" he asked, now standing. "This is the way of the shinobi." he said as he entered a nearby mirror.

"Shut up…" Naruto said quietly. 'Sasuke… I hated you too… and yet.' Naruto thought as he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes, far more intense than what would normally accompany tears. 'I won't forgive you!' These were his last thoughts before his mind blanked out.

A few moments later Naruto gently laid the seemingly dead genin on the ground, his eyes hidden by shadows. He stood up and remained stationary, displaying no visible emotion.

Haku's eyes narrowed behind his mask. The boy's demeanor had changed entirely.

"What's wrong? Have you given up?" Haku asked hoping Naruto would give up. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped behind his mask when the boy raised his head and glared, revealing his eyes. His irises had turned a golden color with a swirling vortex design around the pupil and the sclera had turned a glossy silver color. They were beautiful but also screamed death.

Kakashi and Zabuza continued their own battle. Despite his words that he believed in his students, which were largely true, the copy ninja couldn't deny that he was worried. The two were fresh out of the academy and while they both had a lot of raw talent, the imposter hunter ninja had obviously received training for many years from a ninja of the same caliber as him and he knew little of the boy's bloodline. Even if Sasuke awakened his own bloodline, it would be at its lowest level and at best allow him to follow his opponent's movements.

These thoughts in mind, he decided it was time to put his plan into action. He quickly pulled out a scroll, flipped it into the air, ran one of his thumbs across a wound on his chest and in one fluid motion, unrolled the scroll and ran his bloody thumb across it. "Zabuza… can you hear me? Neither of us has time to waste." Kakashi said as he whipped the scroll around him. "This might not suit your style, but let's end the fun…" The Sharingan wielder threw the scroll into the air, caught it and made hand sign. "And finish this now!"

"Hmph, Sounds interesting… show me what you can do, Copy ninja!" Zabuza said, his voice echoing from every direction in the mist.

Meanwhile in the dome of ice mirrors, the now enraged boy glared at Haku.

"You've become cold and focused… you have the look of a true shinobi in your eyes." Haku said, he waited but received no response. "Are you going to try to avenge him? I do not wish to harm you anymore." Again, he received no response. He raised his defenses when he saw the boy tense.

'Here he comes.' Haku thought, his eyes narrowed as the boy charged forward, moving with greater speed than before. Haku leapt from the mirror, moving at speeds invisible to the naked eye and throwing his several needles as he moved forward. He was shocked when the blond vanished from sight, the needles flying harmlessly through the air where he had been a moment before.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he found the wind knocked out of him. Naruto, his face still displaying no emotion, punched Haku in the stomach, sending the androgynous teen flying through the air. He landed on in a crouch and promptly jumped out of the way when the blond appeared above him and attempted to grab him by the head.

'What is this?' Haku thought in shock. 'He's entirely different from a few moments ago!' Haku held placed his arms in a cross formation, senbon appearing between his fingers and began rapidly throwing a hail of the needles at the blond.

Naruto's eyes glowed for moment before he called out the name of a jutsu.

"Celestial Release: Shield Of Divine Praise!." Naruto yelled before a violet colored barrier appeared around him, bouncing the senbon off harmlessly.

Haku's eyes widened once more when he saw the needles hit violet colored barrier, bouncing off of it and clattering on the ground. _" A barrier jutsu?"_

Haku jumped back, making sure not to take his eyes off the blond as he attempted to reach one of the mirrors. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with Naruto, the latter looking nothing short of homicidal.

The blond pulled back his right hand, balled it into a fist and punched Haku in the face, the force of impact cracking his mask. He was sent flying into the air, breaking through one of his mirrors upon collision. As he began to stand, the dome of ice mirrors shattered, falling to the ground in countless pieces. He looked up to see the blond, who stood unmoving in the center of the rain of shards.

'Zabuza…' He thought as his mask began to fall apart. The blond suddenly charged forward to end it. 'I cannot defeat this boy… I am…'

As Naruto reached the teen, he reached out to grab him by the face when he stopped, his clawed hand mere inches from the boy's face. Looking at the blonde's eyes, he saw him blink, emotion returning to his expression in the form of surprise.

"You… you're the guy from…" Naruto said as he snapped out of whatever trance he had entered. Everything that had just happened had been a blur to the boy. The boy noticed how his view of the world had changed. Though he could still recognize the older boy he'd met in the forest, he now saw the world as a silver color with light blue outlines and he could see Haku's chakra as clear as day.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked. "I killed one of your precious friends, why can't you kill me?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke's unmoving form, the chakra filled mist obscuring the boy, before finishing his motion and punching Haku, though his strength had returned to normal and it merely knocked his back to the ground. Haku coughed up blood as he raised himself up on his arms and began to get up again. "What happened to that power? You can't kill me like that." he said as he wiped away the blood on his mouth. "To show mercy to those who stand against your master is a betrayal to your life's purpose. What use are you to anyone then? Your life has no meaning. "

"Well, speak for yourself." Naruto said.

"I am speaking of myself. I am no longer of any use of Zabuza." Haku said.

"Why would you devote your life to someone like that? Someone who works for scum like Gato has no honor!" Naruto shouted, unable to understand why Haku would give his life for someone like Zabuza.

"There were once others who mattered to me. My father and my mother." Haku began. "I was born in the Land of Water, in a small village heavy with snow. My parents were farmers and very poor, our life was hard but we were happy, but then everything changed. Because of something that happened long before I was even born."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"It is in the blood."

"Blood?"

"My father killed my mother and almost killed me." Haku said to Naruto's shock. "After years of suffering civil wars, the people of my land came to fear and hate anyone who carried a Kekkei Genkai."

"Kekkei Genkai?"

"It's special powers or jutsu passed on through certain clans, passed down from generation to generation. The clans were exploited for all sorts of battles because of their powers and were much feared. Once the wars were over, it was feared their presence would only bring more war. So after the wars were over, they hid their abilities, knowing that discovery would mean death. If you were to search the memories of that boy or your clan, you would probably find this to."

"My clan?" Naruto asked.

"Have you noticed a change in your vision? You seem to have a dojutsu, like that boy's." Haku said and Naruto's golden eyes widened in surprise, now understanding the change in his sight.

"They're beautiful. Almost angelic." Haku said complimented the boy who still looked shocked.

"I'm no longer useful as a tool to Zabuza. Naruto…" Haku said bringing the blonde's attention back to him.

"Kill me…" Haku said causing the boy's eyes to widen in shock.

Kakashi made hand signs and slammed the scroll he was holding into the ground.

"Ninja Art: Summoning! Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" Kakashi called out and the kanji in the scroll took on a life of its own and traveled into the ground.

"Hmph, whatever you do, it's useless. You can't find me, but I can find you." Zabuza said with his eyes closed. "Kakashi, you are completely in my hands." Zabuza said before a rumbling sound caught his attention. Suddenly a dog ripped itself out of the ground and bit at his left foot which he lifted out of the way, but another came up and bit into his right foot. Suddenly, all of Kakashi's remaining ninja hounds erupt from the ground and bit into him, completely immobilizing him.

"I realized if I couldn't see you, I'd have to smell you. My ninja hounds can follow a scent anywhere. I let you through my guard. I wanted you to cut me so the scent of my blood could lead them to you. Ah, the mist is clearing. Know what I see? Your death."

"Do you intend to talk me to death?" Zabuza growled.

"In a way, yes. With a single command, my ninja hounds will tear you apart. See where your ambitions got you? After your assassination of the Mizukage and coup failed, you were forced to flee with your remaining followers and became a missing-nin. You needed money to strike back and hide from the hunter-nin, that's why you're working for Gato." Kakashi said, "Alright Zabuza, now, I'll show you my own jutsu." Kakashi made three hand signs, held up his right hand and grabbed his wrist. Lightning and chakra gathered in his palm. "Lightning Blade!"

'His chakra's so strong it's visible!' Zabuza thought in awe of the jutsu.

"I won't let you kill Tazuna. He is the symbol of courage in this land. This bridge is the hope of this land. You're ambitions will sacrifice countless lives. That isn't the way of the shinobi."

"Who cares? These useless people and their petty dreams. I have dreams of my own."

"But to have a dream you need to have a future, and yours is all used up."

Haku stood before Naruto, waiting for the boy to deliver the final blow.

"Go on; kill me, why do you hesitate." Haku said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Naruto shook his head in frustration, clenching his fists as he tried to comprehend why Haku wanted this. "How can you care about someone who uses you like a tool?"

"Because he gave me a purpose and a reason to live. Naruto, for both of our sakes, do it."

"… there's no other way?"

"No." Haku said with a smile.

Reluctantly, Naruto drew a kunai. He paused for a moment, thinking about what he was about to do. "I feel like… if we had met differently… we could have been friends." Naruto said as he closed his eyes before he drew a kunai and charged forward.

At that moment, Kakashi charged at Zabuza, intent on ending it. Haku sensed his master was in danger.

Naruto had almost reached Haku when he reached up to and caught Naruto's hand. The blond had seen the move but wasn't fast enough to react. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he struggled to move his hand.

"Forgive me, Naruto." Haku said before looking to Zabuza and Kakashi's battle. Naruto caught this and followed his gaze, his eyes widened when he saw through the thinning mist Kakashi and Zabuza, his eyes showing him their chakra too. He saw Kakashi charging towards Zabuza holding a mass of chakra in his hand, intent on impaling him. "I can't die yet." Haku said before disappearing in a body flicker.

Naruto's new eyes allowed him to follow Haku's movements somewhat and see the other's chakra in the mist. He saw Haku appear between Kakashi and Zabuza, intent on taking the blow for his master. What Naruto didn't see was Haku throwing senbon at Kakashi's summon scroll, which lay where he left it. As he ran towards them, something clicked inside Naruto. On instinct, he held out his hand just as Kakashi was about to reach Zabuza and Haku.

"No stop!" Naruto yelled as a violet colored arm made of pure chakra shot from his hand. The arm grabbed Kakashi's arm, mere inches away from Haku's chest and snuffed out his jutsu.

"What the hell." Zabuza said as he got to his feet.

Just then everyone heard voice from behind Tazuna and Sakura "Well, Well, look at what we have here." Everyone looked towards the voice to see Gato and a large group of thugs.

Apparently it seemed that, since Gato thought that Zabuza was too expensive, he decided to wait till the Shinobi had worn each other out and then have his thugs take down all of them.

"Well, Kakashi, it would seem our fight is at an end." Zabuza said as Sakura and Tazuna ran past them.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kakashi replied in a crouch. He decided it would be best to talk about that later.

"Naruto." Sakura said as she and Tazuna approached the blonde genin, not even noticing his eyes. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Sakura…" Naruto started, but he was cut off by Haku "He's fine. In order to remove him from the battle, I put him in a death-like state as I did for Zabuza earlier. He'll wake up in a few minutes."

"You're still to kind-hearted Haku, I've told you countless times that you should always finish your opponents off…though I suppose for once it paid off." Zabuza said.

"Enough of this. Kill them but leave the girl alive, she'll be useful when I want some _comfort_ ." Gato said looking at Sakura lecherously, causing her eyes to widen in fear.

This got Naruto angry. The bald midget had just threatened to _rape_ his friend, he will pay. Giving into his previous anger, Naruto walked slowly in front of of the other shinobi, killing intent radiating off his body.

Sakura fell to her knees, the KI was too much to bear. The jounins and Haku looked at the blonde in shock. _"How is he giving off this much killing intent?"_ Was their collective thoughts.

"You can threaten us all you like but when you threaten to rape one of my friends…" Naruto said with his head looking to the ground.

"**YOU DIE!"** Naruto yelled as his as his head snapped up, his swirling eyes glowing in fury.

"Kill them!" Gato yelled as he stepped back, fearful after seeing the blonde's eyes.

The thugs charged at Naruto, who simply slammed his hands together.

The jounin and Haku were ready to jump in and aid the blonde but what they saw next shocked them beyond belief.

"Celestial Release: Divine Chaos!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground.

Violet arms shot from the ground and proceeded to rip the thugs to pieces. To say they were killed would be an understatement.

It was a_ massacre_.

The bridge was covered in blood and severed limbs, leaving only Gato who trembled in pure terror as the blonde ninja walked closer towards him.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I give you anything you want just name it!" Gato said in a terrified voice hoping to reason with Naruto who looked murderous.

"Die…" Was all Naruto said as he punched throught Gato's small chest and he sent a wave of violet chakra through the tiny tyrants body. Gatou's body puffed up a little before it exploded, staining Naruto's clothes in blood.

Naruto snapped back to reality, his previously homicidal rage disappearing. He looked at the scattered limbs in horror before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

**And there you have it! Remember to review!**


	2. Peacemaker

**Hey guys sorry for not updating (schools a bitch). But no worries I'm back!**

**Things you should know about this fic:**

**Kiba WILL be bashed ( I simply don't like him)**

**There will be NO harem! Naruto will be a one woman guy**

**Sasuke won't be an emo fucktard. ( He'll still have his personality just not to that extent).**

**By chunin exams Sakura will have use. (HATE CANON SAKURA!)**

**Naruto won't just become crazy ass powerful just like that.( He'll be about mid jounin at the end of the chunin exams).**

**Now lets get this thing started!**

"_Where am I?"_ Naruto thought as he took in his new surroundings

He was now in what appears to be a sewer with a white light at the end. Naruto walked to light that seemed to pull him in, what he saw when he entered caused his eyes to widen. He was **now** staring at a giant cage with a small piece of paper that had the kanji for 'seal' written on it.

Every part of Naruto screamed not to move forward but he continued despite warning from common sense. Just then red chakra became visible inside the cage and two red slitted eyes look down on the blonde who back away in fear.

"**So my jailor finally graces me with his presence." **Came a dark voice from inside the cage.

"Who….who…are…you? Where am I?" Naruto managed to ask, looking at the cage with fear lacing his voice.

" **Tell me boy, how many other beings do you know are sealed in your body?" **The voice said with a small hint of sarcasm.

"In my body? What do you mean?" Naruto asked before he remembered how he made genin.

"You're the Kyubi." Naruto said in realization.

" **That is correct, but we have much more to discuss." **The now known Kyubi said closing his eyes.

" Discuss? What do we have to discuss?" Naruto's fear quickly turned to that of confusion. What the hell could the fox want to talk about?

" **Your interesting new bloodline." **Kyubi said as he reopened his eyes and let the demonic chakra recede.

" Bloodline?" Naruto questioned before he remember what he had done before he got here

Naruto hugged himself before tears came from his eyes and then looked at his hands that now held the sin of murder.

" The villagers were right. I'm a monster that's only worth is killing." Naruto said as the tears kept flowing from his eyes.

"**No you aren't." **A new voice spoke as the entire area changed. The previously dark and ominous sewer changed to a white space with nothing to see for miles. The Kyubi looked interested while Naruto looked confused.

" **You're not a monster, Naruto"** The voice said as a figure appeared in front of the weeping blonde.

The figure was a woman that appeared to be around 17-20. She wore white sleeveless kimono with a red cloth tied around the waist and the kanji for 'heaven' written on the back. She had long snow white hair and beautiful emerald eyes and a comforting smile on her face.

" Who are you?" Naruto said as he dried his tears and looked at the woman. _" She's really pretty."_ Naruto thought with a small blush on his face.

" Sorry for the confusion, my name is Miyuki and thanks I guess I am pretty." Miyuki said with a light blush.

" _Did she just-_

"Read your mind? Yes I did." Miyuki said to blonde who was still seriously confused.

" Alright I guess I should explain the situation starting with your new eyes." The snow haired girl said now sporting a slightly serious expression on her face.

"What do my eyes have to do with anything? Where _are _we?" Naruto asked now in full question mode.

" You're eyes have _everything _ to do with this. As for where we are, this would be your mind Naruto." Miyuki said raising further questions.

"What do mean?! And if this is_ my _ mind why are _you _here?!" Naruto asked wanting to make sense of everything. The fox he could understand but what was Miyuki doing here?

" Alright, alright calm down. I'll explain." Miyuki said waving her hands in a defensive position.

"Firstly, I'm not from the living world. I'm from the plain where the innocent souls go after death, Heaven." The snow-haired girl said shocking the blonde and the the Kyubi who was oddly quiet.

" **So you're a holy being." **Kyubi said reminding the two of his presence.

" Oh hey Kurama! I forgot you were here." Miyuki said cheerfully at the fox who looked shocked at the use of that name.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked in confusion as his eyes glanced between the two.

" That would be ol' fuzzy's name." Miyuki told the blonde.

" **How do you know that name?!" **The Kyubi, now Kurama demanded.

" My mission was to help Naruto so I had to know every detail about him." Miyuki said smiling at Kurama. "That includes you by extension."

" Why would you have a mission to help me?" Naruto asked the snow-haired girl who smiled at him.

"Because your Kami's _**Shin no heiwa no kurieitā**__ ( Creator Of True Peace), _I'm here to explain you're role in the world and what your eyes can do." Miyuki said getting a flabbergasted look from Naruto and one of curiosity from Kurama.

" But why me? Why not someone better?" Naruto asked in shock and confusion. **(A/N: Lot of questions huh?)**

" Because nobody else is better for the job." Miyuki said to blonde soon-to-be-saviour. "I've seen your life Naruto. Where most would go mad you stayed sane, where most would seek vengeance you sought acceptance. Your heart is pure and that is why you were chosen." Miyuki said with a comforting smile to the jinchuriki who looked at her with happiness

"Now onto your new eyes." Miyuki said with a now serious expression.

" Firstly, your eyes have three levels. The first level is the **Violet chakra stage **, with it you can not only see someone's chakra but also sense their intensions, form objects out of pure chakra and you'll have access to every element including light, dark and celestial release." Miyuki said to the blonde who looked awestruck.

" The second level is the **Silver chakra stage**, in addition to being stronger,with that you'll be able to copy other bloodlines no matter what type." Miyuki explained causing Naruto to widen his eyes.

" The final level is the **Gold chakra stage**, this is by far stronger than any other bloodline on the planet, with it you'll be able break between the barrier of life and death. That means you can travel between the living world and the world of death as well as bring a person back to life but that person has to want to return." By the end of Miyuki explanation Naruto was jaw was on the floor.

"Judging by your reaction I'm guessing you like what you hear." Miyuki said playfully to Naruto who was now sporting a look of excitement.

" Wow! With power like that I'll become hokage in no time!" Naruto said as giddy as a school girl whose crush just confessed his undying love for her.

" You have to remember that this isn't a game. You remember what you did at the bridge don't you?" Miyuki said to the blonde who now looked to the ground in sadness.

"I killed them…" Naruto said remembering the scattered limbs and the blood that stained his clothes as tears formed at his eyes.

" And there will be more times when your forced to do that again. You're not a monster Naruto, killing comes with being a shinobi, as long as you don't enjoy it you're still human." The snow-haired angel said as she walked closer to the blonde and stroke his cheek.

"You can bring this world out of its hatred and bloodshed, I know it." Miyuki said with a reassuring smile causing the blonde to wipe his tears and smile in happiness.

" Hey Kurama! You still here?" The angel called out to the fox who looked at her in annoyance.

"**What do you want?"** The fox asked the angel with a single eye open.

"I'm asking you to help Naruto out with his training." Miyuki said to the biju who looked at her with an amused expression.

" **What exactly do I gain out of training the brat?"** Kurama said causing the angel to smirk at him.

"Your freedom plus you'll be given an immunity to the influence of the sharingan." Myuki said victoriously at the kyubi's surprised expression.

"**You have yourself a deal girl."** Kurama said with a demonic grin _**"I can finally destroy that bastard Madara without problem." **_Kurama thought with the image of said person's bloody and mangled corpse.

"Ok with Kurama's homicidal thoughts aside I guess I'll be going." Miyuki said making the bijuu look at her in fury at having his mind read.

"You're leaving? But I still have so many questions!" Naruto said to the angel whose body was starting to fade.

"You can ask me anytime, just say the word and I'll be here." Miyuki's now transparent form said to the blonde jinchuriki.

"Thanks Miyuki." Naruto said to the fading angel with a happy smile.

"No problem! Oh and name those eyes!" Miyuki said cheerfully before her body completely faded

**Outside World- 2 hours after Gato's death**

Naruto awoke to find himself back at Tazuna's house in bed. His headband was on the table next to him and his jacket over a chair. Naruto grabbed his headband and quckliy tied it around his forehead, grabbed his jacket before running downstairs. What he saw was not what he expected, he saw Zabuza, Tazuna and Kakashi playing poker, Sakura looking at Sasuke with admiration, Sasuke glaring at Haku and Haku looking uncomfortable at Sasuke glare.

"Uh whats going on?" Naruto asked making his presence known.

"Oh! You're awake!" Kakashi said giving Naruto an eye smile.

"Welcome back to the living brat." Zabuza said with a grin behind his bandages.

"Uh thanks." Naruto said, sratching the back of his head as he took a seat between Sasuke and Haku.

Sasuke eyed Naruto with intrest before speaking.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said giving Naruto his usual insult.

"What Teme?" Naruto responded giving the insult back.

"Whats wrong with your eyes?" Sasuke asked ignoring the insult.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he started to get nervous. Were his eyes active?

"They're gold." Sasuke said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

**And done! Rember to Review!**


	3. Eye Confusion

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating I had a shit load of crap to do but I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

"What are you talking about ?" Naruto asked nervously, he could have sworn his eyes were off.

"I said their gold idiot, how did it happen." Sasuke said with a half bored half curios expression.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? His eyes are the same as they've always been." Sakura asked in confusion.

"Sakura's right Sauke, maybe your just seeing things." Kakashi said with an eye smile but was deep in thought.

"_Why would Sasuke ask that? Naruto's eyes haven't been active since he killed Gato."_ Kakashi thought with a slight shiver, remembering his blonde student's ruthless actions.

" Actually I can see it too." Haku said causing everyone to look at him.

"How could that be Haku? His eyes are blue to me." Zabuza said in confusion while Kakashi discreetly uncovered his **Sharingan** and was shocked to what he saw.

He saw cerulean blue eyes through his normal eye and shiny gold through his **Sharingan** eye.

"_What's going on here_? _I KNOW Naruto's not using any genjutsu he's not good at that, I can't get my head around it!" _Kaskashi thought in frustration. Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts when he the attention directed at at him.

"Sensei why is your** Sharingan **uncovered?" Sakura asked her question-filled sensei.

"Oh no reason Sakura, just remembered something, its nothing." Kakashi answered with an eye smile as he covered his left eye, noticing Zabuza and Sasuke's narrowed eyes.

"By the way Naruto I remembered I needed to talk to you about something, follow me upstairs okay?" Kakashi said to his blonde student who had a look of confusion and nervousness.

"Uhh sure sensei." Naruto answered with unease as he followed the silver haired jounin upstairs.

After Naruto came in, Kakashi locked the door and donned a serious expression that made Naruto uncomfortable.

" All right Naruto I think its time we get a few things straight." Kakashi said seriously

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he began to sweat.

" Do you remember any of what happened at the bridge? Like what happened to Gato." The jounin asked the blonde savior who looked down at his feet with a pained expression.

"I killed them, there was so much blood." Naruto said with a shiver as he remembered his rage induced act of carnage.

Kakashi looked at his student with relief. He was glad Naruto didn't enjoy what he did.

" _Well at least this means the Nine-Tails isn't taking over his mind." _Kakashi thought with relief before continuing.

"Do you remember a change in your vision or in your body?" Kakashi continued.

"Yeah I could see chakra and moved a lot faster, then there's that violet chakra I used." Naruto answered truthfully, knowing his teacher had seen the power of his eyes.

Kakashi saw that Naruto was telling the truth but felt as if he was leaving something out, but he decided to let it be for the moment.

"Well Naruto I think you may have unlocked a new bloodline." Kakashi said with an eye smile causing Naruto to play surprised.

"Wow are you sure sensei?! This is so cool! I'm gonna get way stronger!." Naruto said as he recreated his actions when he found out.

"I'm sure Naruto but you can't tell anyone about this, we don't know how powerful your eyes are or what happen if they fell in the hands of an enemy." Kakashi warned the blonde who simply shook his head in understanding.

"_Sensei you have no idea."_ Naruto said in his mind before relaxing.

It had played out well so far but one thing was left.

How was he going to keep this from his teammates?

**And done! Sorry it was so short I was in a rush but I promise it won't happen again.**

**Jutsu **

**Celestial Release: Shield of Divine Praise**

**Rank: B**

**User creates a barrier of chakra around his/her body, blocking most attacks.**

**Celestial Release: Divine Chaos**

**Rank: S**

**User slams palms on the ground creating tendrils of chakra that shoot from the ground and rips the enemy(s) to pieces. (Naruto won't figure this move out for a while.)**

**Remember those reviews!**


	4. Whiskers

**Yo guys! Sorry for the long-ass wait but I had exams and only recently got over and done with them.**

**Anyways as an apology I'll be posting three new chapters tonight. (Would have done more but I like torturing you :D)**

**Now lets move on with the story…..**

Konoha was – for the most part – a peaceful village despite their record of not managing to capture or kill their missing-nins, but despite being so peaceful, when Team 7 returned to the village, several riots nearly broke out due to who came with them, the feared demon of Kiri, Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice, the ice user Haku.

In the Hokage tower was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi facing the worst enemy of any Kage, paper work. But he had no idea that he was about to get a whole lot more paper work until his assistant came in.

"Lord Hokage, Kakashi's team has returned, but…" The assistant said.

"But what? Is there a problem?" Hiruzen asked.

"The **Demon Of The Bloody Mist**, Zabuza Momochi is with them!" The assistant said and Hiruzen's jaw dropped, after all the team of one jonin and three genin was only on a C-ranked mission, how on earth did they run into Zabuza?

Later Team 7(minus Sasuke who went home and Sakura who followed.), Zabuza and Haku was standing in Hiruzen's office and Kakashi just knew that he was gonna be yelled at.

"…I see, so you two want to live here in Konoha?" Hiruzen said after he had been told what happened.

"That's right." Zabuza said.

"Well, we can't just allow someone who tried to assassinate their own Kage to live here!" Hiruzen said.

"Yagura was the cause of Kiri's bloodline purges; I acted with the best interests of my village at heart!" Zabuza said.

"I see, very well then, but you, Zabuza will be on prohibition for seven months and after that you'll only be allowed to take on D and C-ranked missions for another six months." Hiruzen said with finality before looking at Haku.

"Haku, you'll be on prohibition for only one month and after that you'll only be allowed to go on D and C-ranked missions for another month, also we need to determine your skills so that we can find out what rank you'll be." Hiruzen said before glaring at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you should have returned to the village after the mission got upped to an A-rank, so that we could've sent another team. And we could've made a deal with the Land of Waves so that they could've paid us back gradually, but instead you decided to take on an A-ranked mission with three genin, fresh out of the academy!" Hiruzen said with anger.

"Those three are fresh out of the academy? What have you been teaching them anyway?" Zabuza asked in disbelief as he looked over at Kakashi, wondering how they could've held their own against Haku, maybe it's just that this year's Rookie 9 are special, or maybe it's just those three. Well maybe not Sakura…

"Just a few chakra control exercises and tree climbing!" Kakashi said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's all you've been teaching them? They should at least have learned water walking by now." Zabuza said.

"Well, enough about the three genin's training for now, I would want to know what doujutsu that Naruto has, can you show it to me?" Hiruzen asked before Naruto activated his eyes.

Hiruzen looked at his golden eyes with intrest and curiosity to its power.

"They look magnificent." The old Kage said with a small amount of awe. "But what are there capabilities?"

"Well Lord Hokage.." Kakashi began. "From what Naruto has told me; his new eyes have the ability to see chakra much like the **Byakugan **or **Sharingan** aswell as greatly increasing his speed and strength and a particularly interesting final ability." Kakashi explained to the aged Hokage who slowly digested the information.

"And what is this final ability Kakashi." Hiruzen questioned.

"His eyes allowed to create a strange violet chakra. I was about to end Zabuza back at the bridge with **Raikiri** when Haku jumped in to take the blow." Kakashi said causing Haku, Zabuza and Naruto to wince at Haku's almost death.

"Then at the last second Naruto shouted for me to stop, then an arm of this chakra shot from his hand and stopped my jutsu." Kakashi finished causing Hiruzen to widened his eyes in shcok.

"_This chakra managed to stop Kakashi's most powerful technique? Naruto why must you give me such headaches?"_ Hiruzen thought as he rubbed his temple.

"That's not all Lord Hokage." Kakashi said gaining the old Kage's attention once more.

"What is left to tell?" Hiruzen asked with an almost stressed look. Scratch that he was stressed!

Kakashi looked at Naruto who solemnly nodded in confirmation.

"Naruto also managed to kill 100 bandits with the use of a single jutsu." Kakashi said causing the professor to once again widen his eyes.

"Kakashi, please explain this justu to me." The Hokage said with authority.

" He slammed his palms to the ground, creating little over 100 tendrils of violet chakra that killed the thugs effortlessly." Kakashi recalled as the pipe in the Sandaime's mouth fell to the ground and his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"_Such a jutsu is easily S-Ranked! What am I going to do with you Naruto?" _ Hiruzen thought in frustration.

"Naruto tell me, do you still have access to this jutsu?" Hiruzen asked the blonde who deactivated his eyes.

"No jij, I can't even remember doing it." Naruto answered with a faraway look in his eyes.

"_Miyuki? Can you hear me?"_ Naruto thought trying to get the attention of the angel.

"_Loud and clear Whiskers."_ Miyuki answered playfully causing the blonde to mentally tick mark at the name.

"_Did you just call me Whiskers? Never mind, should I tell them about my eyes true power and my role."_ Naruto asked the white-haired angel who sent him a mental picture of her smiling.

"_It's up to you Naruto but only tell those you trust with your life." _Miyuki answered with a slightly serious tone.

"_Thanks Miyuki."_ Naruto thought with a mental smile.

"_No problem…Whiskers."_ Miyuki said before sending him a mental picture of her smirking.

"_DAMMIT MIYUKI!STOP CALLING ME THAT!." _ Naruto yelled in his head only to receive laughter in return.

"Stupid angels." Naruto muttered on the outside world.

"Huh? Did you say something Naruto?" Haku asked the blonde who didn't even realize he actually said that.

Naruto's body visible stiffened as he decided what he would do.

"Guys there's something I've been leaving out."Naruto said gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

**And cut! I'm evil aren't I? Ah don't worry, remember two more chapters later in the night.**

**Later for now.**


End file.
